Digiformers
by ProwlPony100
Summary: If you have watched DDS aka Digimon Data squad you will know what this story is like. WARNING THIS MAY CONTAIN FUNNY SCENES! Thank you story lovers and fellow writers I love you all.


**_Digiformers_**

**_In this story the autobots are humans.(this is crossed over with digimon)_**

Come on Bee and be quiet. G.M. Said walking into Prowls room with some paint. Okay Bee you make sure know-one's looking. G.M. Started to paint some japanise word's on Prowl that read:  
Then she wrote 'Bee was here'. They then went to Jazz's room and did the same thing. NEXT MORNING. Ahhhhh! Both Jazz and Prowl screamed so loud that they would take the scream away in Starscream. Who is responsible for this? It says 'Bee was here' so Bumblebee must have done it. G.M. Said trying not laugh. BUUUUUUMBLLLLLLEBEEEEEE! What! I didn't do this it was G.M. Don't go pinning the blame on her. G.M. Smirked at the prank she just played on Bee. Look she's smirking it was her. The two ninjas looked at G.M. To see she was shuffling her feet. Okay care to tell us what is going on here? Okay I amite it, it was me but Bee told me to do it or he would glue me to the wall! Bumblebee is this true? Yes but what ever. I didn't want to do it I swear! G.M. It's...G.M. Ran off crying or flew off now that she has wing's. Jazz you go get cleaned up I'll deal with G.M. Okay. Prowl ran off to find G.M. But she was small and could fit in small place's. Oh where is that little Neko? Prowl oh-no I have to hide. The little Neko said quietly sneeking into one of the epmty vending mashine's. G.M. Where are you I only want to talk I'm not going to shout at you? I can't go out there he'll see me. I know your in here G.M. The little Neko climbed out and took to the sky thinking Prowl wouldn't get her. Hey slow down there cat girl. Jazz said who had just walked in and the Neko crash into him. Oh Jazz you got her could you keep with you while I got wash this paint of? Sure Prowl. Hey let me go! G.M. Said using her razor sharp wings to swipe at Jazz. YAA! OOOOWWWW! G.M. Flew off only to be caught by Prowl who was entering the room. Prowl let me go I don't want to hurt you. How do you think you could hurt me. Hey Prowl the little tiger isn't joking she swiped me with one of her razor wings. AAAAHHHH! Razor wing! HIIIYAAA! Aw! Ouch! Prowl got it bad but didn't let go. Fine if you won't let go I ghess I'm gonna have to make you let go! Ninja wind blade! G.M. Said spinning around slicing Prowls hand sevreal time's until Prowl put her in his mouth. Hey let me the pit out! G.M. Was about to bring out her claw's and swipe at Prowl's glossa when Prowl wrapped his glossa around her stopping her from moving. Prowl was now in his room and spat G.M. Out before she could do any damage to his mouth. You need to stop this now! NO! Your just going to yell at me for what I done to you and Jazz. No I wasn't and you don't need to keep swiping at me to show your angry or upset. Just let let go! G.M. Tried to attack Prowl again but Prowl sensing the attack this time blocked it. But how did you...that attack was to fast for you to see?! Well then I ghess I'm just that good. Prowl said smirking. Prowl I'm sorry I ghess just lost control of my emotions. It's fine it wasn't your fault Bumblebee forced you to do that. Prowl suddenly winced in pain from his cuts. Oh I'm really sorry about that let me heal you. G.M. Suddenly put her wings over the cuts and they began to glow when lifted her wings away Prowls hand looked like it was never cut in first place. I'm truly sorry Prowl. It's okay you healed me didn't you? Prowl sometimes your to kind for your own good. Prowl laughed. G.M. I don't get cross with you because I know how sensetive you are. The little Neko smiled. Hey autobots listen up Megatron is back and up to no good it's time to roll out. The team left not knowing a serten little Neko followed them. Autobots engage Megatron. Got it. MEGATRON! Huh who's that? It's G.M.! IF YOU WANT THEM YOU GOT THROUGH ME FIRST! I'll easily kill them I'v gotten stronger. OVER MY DEAD BODY. That's the idea. Megatron fired at G.M. G.M. DIGIVOLIVE TOO! FLARENEKOMON! AAAAHHHH! Megatron zhe cat organic iz to strong ve muzt retreat. No we will stand our ground. RAZOR WIND! The attack hit Megatron full blast on the arm. RAINBOW SONG! Rainbow of the night help these souls sleep lalalalala sleep well and let your dreams take wing. Megatron and the dicptatcons fell asleep. Autobots cuff them. By the all-spark look at G.M.! What you've seen me like this before oh and Prowl you might need this. G.M. Said handing Prowl a little rectangle thing. What's this? It's a digivice it alow's you to use emotional energy to make me evolive. So how do I use it? When you feel a very strong emotional serge it will turn into DNA and form around your hand then you put your hand to the top of the devise and press down on it and it will transfare your DNA to me. And how does emotions make you change? Your emotions are turn into power and given to me making be able to digivolive. Wow now that's cool. You autobot's can't make me stay down. Megatron said as he broke the cuff's. NOW Prowl do it. DNA charge! G.M. DIGIVOLIVE TOO! FLARENEKOMON! AAAAHHHH! Flarenekomon I'm a champaion level digimon my razor wing attack is strong enough slice trough metal. FLARENEKOMON ATTACK! Yes sir. Fire claw! Flarenekomon started to rapetly slash Megatron with a firery claw attack.  
Camonder I fond the target Neko-1 she's attacking one of those d-con's./Stop it and retreat/Hang on there's a teenager with a digivice/But how is this possible Neko-1 hasn't been tamed?  
Dicptitcon's rise up and fall back. Ha we sure showed them hahaha! You that's a dangerus creature. What G.M.? I am officer Yosino I worked with a group called dats and I'v come for that digimon. What no way. Prowl ran off. Hey get back here.  
Wow you lost her good thing to I don't wanna go back there. You mean that's where you came from. Yea sorry I didn't tell you and this isn't my real size or form. G.M. Changed her size and shape. I am Nekomon. Nekomon was about the size of a teenager and looked like a lion standing on two legs. Well you need to stay hidden for now. Found you. Yoshi said.  
Later back at dats. Hey let me go! Oh look a new recrute. Hey what's the big idea? You have been taken here because you have tamed Neko-1 and showed great skill fighting. And your point is? We would like you to join dats. Yea sure as-long as I get to keep Nekomon. Good Thomas could you please give Prowl a quick run down of the place. Hi I'm Thomas nordstine pleased to meet you if you arn't like Marcus. Prowls the name don't wear it out. Nice one new guy! I'm Marcus deman and this is Agumon. Hey. I'm Gaomon nice to meet you sir. You already know me. Yoshi said. I'm lalamon. Hey I'm Nekomon. Digimon detecked near the oil fondtion it's Saberleomon. Okay Marcus,Thomas and Prowl will go take care of it. Right. Lets get him! Marcus said. Yea it's fighting time boss. Awaiting comands sir? Okay it's time to digivolive! DNA charge! Gaomon digivolive too! Galgamon! Take that! Marcus said after punching Saberleomon. DNA charge! Agumon digivolive too! Geogreymon! Our turn Nekomon. Nekomon nodded. DNA charge! Nekomon digivolive too! Flarenekomon! Razor wing! Saberleomon avoded the attack. You can't defeat me I am mega level. Mega burst! Geogreymons attack was no good. Spiral blow! Saberleomon just smacked the attack away. Our attack's arn't doing anything. He'e mega level he's to strong. Raaa! Saberleomon smacked them all away. Flarenekomon! Geogreymon! Galgamon! Come on get up Flarenekomon. I can't I'm sorry. No you have to get up we can't lose this battle. Prowl started to cry. We can't give up even if you can't fight I'll keep trying. Prowls DNA charge formed all around him. Prowls DNA charge is of the chart's. Prowls digivice started to glew a black light. DNA FULL CHARGE! FLARENEKOMON DIGIVOLIVE TOO! BLURRLEOMON! Blurrleomon an ultmite level digimon her sonic speed blast move is sure to put the p in pain. Wow Flarenekomon just digivolived. SONIC SPEED BLAST. Blurrleomon started to blast Saberleomon at sonic speed then said digimon turned into a digi-egg.  
One year later  
Lets do this. The data squad were training at the DNA charge dojo with boncholeomon. Nekomon! Nooo! Let us out there now! You have to complete your training first. Prowl punched the wooded figure but it still didn't break. What is it you want most Prowl? I want to help Nekomon and my friends. A black light formed around Prowl. I did it. Know use your DNA charge. But are digivices are broken. Just do it! Prowl did it and his digivice changed. This is the digivice burst will let your digimon digivolive to the mega level. Lets do this! Nekomon ready for some pay back? Yes sir. DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE! NEKOMON DOUBLE WARP DIGIVOLIVE TOO! THUNDERLEOMON! Our turn. DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE! AGUMON DOUBLE WARP DIGIVOLIVE TOO! SHINEGREYMON! Lets go. Sir yes sir. DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE! GAOMON DOUBLE WARP DIGIVOLIVE TOO! MIRAGE GALGAMON! Ready Lalamon? Ya. DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE! LALAMON DOUBLE WARP DIGIVOLIVE TOO! ROSEMON! I didn't know the DNA charge could preduce this! Thunderleomon attack! What their mega level now. Biocwitzalmon said. Who care's what level they are lets just attack Biothunderbirdmon said. Thunderblast! AAAHHH! You are going to pay for Prowl. Glorius burst! We'll be back and get you! Haha I would like to see you try. The biohydred's retreated. We did it Thunderleomon. Yea we showed them.  
One week later.  
You joined kurata?! With him on my side we will make a better world. Thomas punched Prowl hard. I'v forgiven you before but not this time. You will pay! A dark purple DNA charge formed around Prowls body. AAARRRRAAAA! What's happening? Is that the burst mode? No worse it's the ruin mode a crupted vertion of the burst mode. Thunderleomon stop this right now. She's running a muck you'll have to wait till she self-destrucked's. No this is all my fault. I did this to her. Raaaaaaaaa! THUNDERLEOMON STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! Prowl started to cry and one of his tears fell onto his digivise. Aaaahhhhh! Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr! What's happening? She's self-destruckedinG. Thunderleomon and ShineGreymon turned into digieggs. I warned you two about using the burst mode. They are eggs because of us...Nekomon I'm sorry I'm so so sorry! Prowl lets get to the shelter. Marcus what have we done?


End file.
